100 Themes
by Akki45
Summary: My attempt at the 100 themes challenge. Light stories mostly. Zelink or TetraLink .
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters of the Legend of Zelda or its characters. The Legend of Zelda and anything affiliated with it belong to Nintendo.

I'm trying my hand at the 100 themes challenge found under the Deviant Art account of the same name. I realize this first one is supposed to be to introduce yourself... I don't really care since I'm writing them instead of drawing. I have enough drawing work on my plate.

These themes are going to be applied to the Legend of Zelda series in general. I'll post what specific game at the beginning.

Note: The pairing is going to be ZeldaxLink (or any of her alter-egos) unless some very strange idea hits me. I don't hate any of other pairings (except for some of the crack pairings... LinkxGanon, really?!?) or any of the other girls, I just prefer this pairing. I also don't do same gender pairings, not my thing.

I'm going to try to use every game, not just OoT, TP and WW. Once I finish Spirit Tracks, it'll be added to the list, too. I'll be sure to warn for spoilers ^.^ (so far, really good game). Some may not relate to one particular game and a few may be AU.

Now that all that's out of the way, let's begin!

Theme 1: Introduction

Setting: Twilight Princess

Link stood in the middle of a ballroom looking as uncomfortable as anyone can be. It was completely understandable. He was raised a rancher and became a swordsman. He was used to getting dirty and wearing cheap but comfortable clothing. However, he was currently squeaky clean and wearing odd fitting formal clothes.

This ball was being held for the princess's twentieth birthday and he, as Hyrule's hero, was obligated to attend. He usually managed to get out of these sort of things but he somehow failed to dodge this one. All the ladies of the Royal Court were ogling at him and the men were staring in either admiration of his accomplishments or in jealousy. Somehow, he managed to become the center of attention without even wanting it.

There was another reason for his discomfort. He hadn't talked to Princess Zelda since that mess with Ganondorf. He actually kind of wanted to avoid her if at all possible. She reminded him of those unpleasant times. Still, he supposed he had to face the music and talk with her at her own birthday party. Perhaps he could get away with just the formalities before he excused himself from the party.

"Ah! Link, so good to see you!" Shad said from behind Link, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Link suppressed the instinct to fight back when startled.

"Good to see you too, Shad," said Link, noting that Shad was already slightly inebriated.

"Oh yes! I was wanting to talk to you about the Ooccoo. You once mentioned that you knew something I might be interested in. It was something about a City in the Sky if I recall." Link was about to answer when he noticed the princess and her entourage approaching.

"Um, Shad? How about we talk about this elsewhere? How about that corner over there, away from everyone else?"

"What? Why would we go to the corner? We didn't do anything wrong. Oh look! The princess is coming this way! Hello, Princess Zelda!" Link froze.

"Hello Shad. It's good to see you again. How's your research coming along?" Her voice sent shivers down Link's spine.

"Oh it's coming along splendidly! I was just about to get some more information, actually! Seems my friend here knows something about the Ooccoo." Shad said happily patting Link's shoulder. Zelda gave a look to Link... Link couldn't decipher it's meaning. Suddenly, one of her advisors near her piped up.

"Your Highness, this is the Hero of Hyrule, Link of Ordon, the one who is responsible for solving that mess with the orange barrier and the strange twilight beings. Master Link, this is Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule." The advisor, much like everyone else, knew nothing about Ganondorf and Zant. He most certainly didn't know that Zelda had aided Link in the final battle. In fact, according to most, Princess Zelda never the castle except to escape the explosion.

Link and Zelda went through the motions of a proper introduction, not wanting to explain to everyone how they already knew each other. They kept to the small talk until Shad, fortified by liquid courage, butted into their conversation telling them that they should dance. Link was mortified but Zelda readily agreed. She'd been meaning to talk with him.

The royal entourage of advisors, ministers and handmaidens, along with Shad, watched as their princess and hero danced. They ignored his awkwardness when the dance first started and instead focused on how good they looked together. The advisors were already scheming. There had been no promising suitors yet and what would make the people happier than seeing their beloved princess and hero together? As they talked of how to bring about this union, little did they know that fate was doing most of the work for them out on the dance floor.

As he looked into her eyes, he forgot how she could possibly remind him of those awful events and as she returned the gaze, she forgot that she was quite cross with him for avoiding her. So powerful was this forgetfulness that they forgot they weren't the only ones in the room. One of the handmaidens was watching them dance and barely muffled a squeal when Link gave Zelda a slow kiss. The rest of the group looked up at the sound of the squeal as saw what the handmaiden saw. This was going to be a lot easier than they thought.


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters of the Legend of Zelda or its characters. The Legend of Zelda and anything affiliated with it belong to Nintendo.

Theme 2: Love

Setting: Legend of Zelda, Zelda 2, old cartoons/comics

He couldn't figure it out. He loved her. He thought he had made it obvious. He thought she returned his feelings. No matter what he did, though, she kept rejecting him! He had gathered the eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. He had gathered the six crystals to wake her from a cursed sleep (AN: going by the game's intro and comic book, not the manual). He had gone through countless mini adventures with her. He had been turned into a frog, a ghost and had even kissed a gibdo, never mind that the gibdo was disguised as a beautiful girl, all in the name of protecting her and the Triforce. He still had nothing to show for it either. It wasn't that he was selfish. He didn't want money or fame. He just wanted a kiss! That one when she woke up from the curse didn't count... she was half asleep.

Zelda turned on her horse to look at him. She knew something was bothering him but he had stayed silent when she asked. Right now, however, was a bad time for him to be absorbed in his thoughts. They were in route to an underworld entrance to take back another sacred relic that Ganon's minions had stolen that morning. Pig man never liked to give them a days rest.

"Link, you need to snap out of it. We're almost there." He seemed to come out of his thoughts but not out of his funk.

The whole way through the underworld to Ganon's lair, he would stay silent. This was very odd. Link was good and he knew it, but why was he not flaunting his skills? When they arrived at the room where the sacred relic was stored, Zelda managed to get in and out quickly and without waking any tin suits. She quickly shoved the item into her magical, bottomless, shrinking pouch and they made a mad dash out of there. The moblins and goriyas that guarded the room where slower than usual (and that's saying something) and didn't sound the alarm until Link and Zelda were almost to the door. The fight out was quick and efficient with Link not showing off and before Zelda could believe it, they were out of the underworld and back on their way to the North Palace.

"Link, thank you. You did a wonderful job." She was starting to think she had offended him somehow, perhaps by under appreciating his skill as a swordsman. When all he did was mumble his thanks, Zelda stopped her horse in front of his poor Catherine.

"Alright mister, this funk of yours is really freaking me out. What's wrong?" Her concern came out angrier than she intended.

"I'm just a swordsman to you, aren't I? I'm just the hero, a tool to use when Hyrule is endanger." Zelda couldn't believe her pointy ears. He was serious.

"That is ridiculous. You are my closest friend who is always there when I need it. You are what keeps me going when I feel like nothing is going right. I need you not because you're a swordsman, but because... you're you." It wasn't the greatest speech she'd ever given, but if it worked...

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But who's gonna keep me going?"

"I will."

"Oh, okay..." Her speech failed. He went right back into his bad mood. Now Zelda was starting to get worried. Seeing the always cheerful, optimistic and sometimes downright cocky Link being so depressed was making her depressed. Her mind went into high gear. This desperate situation called for a desperate solution. Zelda knew of one thing that could make Link happy at any time or place. She had been avoiding doing this for so long though... It didn't matter. Link needed this! Zelda pulled her horse up beside his, moved his face to look at her and without any warning, she kissed him.

Link's mind was reeling. After asking her so many time to kiss him, here she was kissing him of her own choice!

"Wha, why?" was all he managed to stammer out when she had pulled away.

"I said I would keep you going when you needed it. You looked like you needed it." Link just stared at her blankly for several seconds before standing up in the saddle and shouting his joy. Zelda laughed at his show of enthusiasm. When he finally sat down in his saddle, much to Catherine the horse's relief, he panted a bit before riding up beside Zelda.

"You remember that time when I was a ghost and Ganon said the only reason you could see me was because you loved me?"

"I... vaguely do, I suppose," she lied. She remembered all too well.

"This proves Ganon was right." Zelda blushed but didn't say anything. "So what relic did we get back from Ganon, love?" Zelda reddened even more but still pulled out the object in question. It was a blue sweet potato flute with a faded gold triforce inlaid near the mouth piece.

"We went all the way through Ganon's lair for _that?_"

"Yes..." She debated telling him the importance of this magical instrument and settled for a shortened version he'd like to hear. "It was used by an ancient Link and Zelda to seal Ganon away for a long time and, so the legend goes, was what brought them together."

"_Together_ together?"

"Yes, Link. It helped them fall in love." Link smiled at the little blue instrument.

"Maybe this little thing can help us too," he said without thinking.

"I don't think we need that kind of help." Zelda reached up and kissed him one more time before she pocketed the ocarina and took off ahead of him to the castle, laughing when he gave chase.


End file.
